Trois Jacks valent mieux qu'un !
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Quand Jack voit sa vie bouleversée par l'arrivée de choses qu'il n'avait pas prévu, mais qu'il décide quand même de partir à la recherche d'un trésor sur une île connu comme étant l'île de Poséidon...


Je m'excuse de poster une nouvelle histoire si tard mais au début ma plume, glissait seule sur le papier, mais la fin c'est faîte désirer, mon inspiration ayant pris des vacances et ma vie étant mouvementé comme allé à la fac, réviser...bref que d'aventures !

Je m'excuse si il reste des fautes, malgré le fait que ma Beta Camille a abattu un travail titanesque en me relisant ^^, donc soyez indulgent *yeux de chat Potté*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Trois Jacks valent mieux qu'un!**

Le Pearl avait enfin accosté sur l'île de Tortuga après des mois en mer. L'équipage était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir de nouveau fouler la terre, profiter des joies de la chair et surtout de boire du rhum qui leur avait tant manqué sur le bateau.

Jack et Will se dirigeaient vers la taverne tout en s'entretenant vivement.

« - J'ai entendu parler d'une île renfermant un immense trésor…

- Non

- Pourquoi non ?

- Peut-être parce que cette île est gardée par des sirènes et que le trésor est celui de Poséidon !

- Soit disant gardé et le trésor est supposé être le trésor du Dieu de la Mer mais personne n'en est sûr. Et comment se fait-il que tu connaisses cette rumeur ?

- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec l'un des marchands que nous avons croisé, il y a de cela des semaines.

- Oh…Comme ça tu m'espionne ! »

Will soupira d'exaspération et continua de marcher, laissant Jack méditer sur sa profonde sottise. Ce que, admettons le, ne servirait à rien, puisque le Capitaine n'avait pas conscience d'être un cas désespéré et irrécupérable.

Jack regarda Will s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que le jeune homme allait céder, et de tout façon même si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était lui le Capitaine, et le Capitaine est maître à bord de son navire, donc si il avait envie d'aller risquer sa vie, et surtout celle de son équipage, dans une quête dangereuse, c'était son droit ! En revanche ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est pourquoi une femme à la poitrine opulente venait de lui coller la baffe du siècle. Même Will, qui était pourtant à plusieurs mètres de lui l'entendit et se retourna pour voir se qu'il se passait.

« - Je suppose que vous l'avez mérité, encore une fois. Dit le jeune pirate, qui se tenait maintenant à côté de Jack.

- Non !

- Oh que si Capitaine Jack Sparrow, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu m'as abandonnée avec deux marmots sur les bras !

- QUOI ? Jack autant que Will, était abasourdi.

- Oui, un gamin, un gosse, un mioche…Et puisque je t'ai enfin retrouvé, à toi de t'occuper de ces catastrophes ambulantes. Venez ici les gosses ! »

Et c'est devant l'air estomaqué, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte du Capitaine, qu'arrivèrent deux enfants. Des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon de 10 ou 12 ans environ. Sous le choc les deux pirates ne virent pas la femme disparaître dans la foule, leur laissant les deux terreurs sur les bras.

« - J'hésite encore entre vous félicitez ou vous étripez Jack !

- Etripe moi, petit !

- Félicitation Capitaine Sparrow. Finit par dire Will, en donnant une frappe dans le dos de Jack. Pour une fois, ce fut ce dernier qui lança un regard noir à Will, qui retenait difficilement son fou rire.

- Comment vous vous appelez les mioches ?

- Maman nous appelait Jack 1 et Jack 2. Répondit la petite fille

- Parfait, alors en avant les Jacks ! »

Le lendemain, le Pearl repartait en mer, chargé de rhum et avec de nouveaux matelots. Mais tout n'allait pas dans le meilleur des mondes, bien au contraire.

« - Jack ?

- Oui ! Trois têtes apparurent de nul part, regardant Will de leurs grands yeux marron.

- Maudit soit les mioches, c'est encore pire que la « bête aux longues oreilles » ! Marmonna Gibbs

- Jack, je peux vous parler…en privé.

- Aaaaaaaah, le monsieur veut nous violer ! »

Les deux enfants se mirent à courir en hurlant sous le regard effaré du pauvre Will.

« - Jack, on ne peut pas faire route sur l'île des Sirènes !

- Tu sais si tu veux me violer…

- JACK !

- Pourquoi diable ne pourrions nous pas aller chercher le trésor ?

- Peut-être parce que nous avons des enfants à bord.

- Et alors ça fera un bon sacrifice non. Déclara Jack, en se rapprochant de Will

- Le meilleur sacrifice se serait vous !

- Tu es bien méchant jeune forgeron !

- Et puis, vous ne savez même pas où se trouve l'île.

- Vous vous trompez Monsieur Turner, mon compas m'indique parfaitement le chemin.

- Votre compas ne vous a jamais rien indiqué tellement vous êtes indécis… »

Pour faire taire le jeune pirate, Jack fourra le compas sous le nez de Will.

« - A moins que l'île se trouve derrière moi, je crois que votre compas n'indique pas la bonne direction ! »

Jack qui parcourait le corps de Will de ses mains, s'arrêta et regarda le compas qui indiquait effectivement le jeune pirate. Il le secoua, puis ferma les yeux en pensant très fort au trésor. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le compas indiquant une autre direction.

« - Maintenant je sais où se trouve l'île.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Toutes voiles dehors moussaillons, direction l'île des Sirène. S'exclama Jack, en quittant la cabine avec fracas.

Will aurait bien frappé le Capitaine, si une certaine chose ne le retenait pas à l'intérieur de la cabine. En effet les caresses de Jack, l'avaient quelque peu émoustillé.

« - Au fait, besoin d'aide pour ton petit problème ? Questionna le Capitaine, qui était revenu sur ses pas, en indiquant du doigt le fameux souci.

- NON ! Will attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la jeta en direction de Jack, qui se protégea en refermant la porte. »

Will de nouveau seul fulmina pendant au moins une heure, fomentant un plan pour assassiner Jack. Tout y passa. L'attacher au mat du Black Pearl et couler le bateau, mais il se dit que c'était du déjà vu grâce à Elizabeth. Trouver une baie remplie de requins et balancer Jack par dessus bord. Avec la chance qu'il avait, le Capitaine ferait ami ami avec eux et c'est lui qui finirait en pâté pour poisson. Le donner en pâture au Sirène ? ça pouvait être une bonne idée, s'il était sur que lui même ne finirait pas comme déjeuner pour ces demoiselles.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément, sans vraiment trouver de plan parfait, un petit démon s'approcha de lui, veillant à ce que sa proie ne le remarque pas. Il déposa une corde au pied du pirate et gloussa devant sa future bêtise. Will, attiré par les bruits, se retourna et remarqua le garçon.

« - Au revoir et bon voyage. Lança t-il en lui faisant un petit signe de main.

- Hein ? »

Mais Will, n'eu pas l'occasion de questionner le jeune garçon plus avant, car une corde se serra autour de sa cheville et l'entraina dehors. Il fut trainé sur plusieurs mètres, se prenant au passage, tonneaux et boites en bois dans la figure, avant de faire le cochon pendu le long du mat.

« - Lâchez moi ! Bande de morveux, faîtes-moi descendre. »

Jack, ainsi que l'équipage aurait bien ri, mais devant le regard assassin de Will, personne n'osa même respirer. Quand au deux « morveux », ils étaient fiers de leur bêtise.

« - Redescendez moi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La jeune fille obtempéra, et coupa net la corde qui retenait Will. Celui-ci vint s'écraser par terre dans un grand fracas et sous les éclats de rire de tout le bateau.

En plus de s'être pris la honte devant tout le monde, en se faisant avoir par deux gamins, il avait mal de partout. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Il finit par se relever avec peine et regarda un par un toute les personnes présentes. Toutes se turent car tout le monde le savait : un Will énervé est un Will dangereux. Il boita jusqu'à la cabine et ferma la porte. Il aurait bien crié ou frappé dans tout ce qui l'entourait mais il avait décidément trop mal.

Il enleva sa chemise, afin de pouvoir mieux contempler les magnifiques ecchymoses et les nombreuses coupures qui parcouraient son corps.

« - Besoin d'aide ?

- Si vous êtes là pour vous moquer, Jack, ce n'est pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seul !

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de rire, et même si reconnaît que les deux mioches vous ont bien eu mon cher William, je dois avouer qu'ils y sont allés un peu fort. Même moi, je ne serais pas allé aussi loin.  
- Vous êtes sûr, car il me semble bien que vous avez plusieurs fois tenté de vous débarrasser de moi.

- Comme je le dis tout le temps, c'est une question de point de vue. »

Jack s'approcha de Will, pour mieux examiner les dégâts.

« - Jack, depuis quand jouez vous les amoureux inquiets de la santé de son amant ?

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais jouer les docteurs est un de mes plus grands fantasmes. »

Devant cet aveu, Will rougit. Il s'imaginait déjà « mangé » par le grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Non, au lieu de cela il sortit un onguent et des pansements. La situation devenait vraiment…bizarre. Jusqu'à ce que Le Capitaine se mette finalement à rire à gorge déployée devant la mine abattue de Will. Il se dirigea vers la porte en se tenant les côtes tellement son fou rire était intense.

« - Hahahaha…même si les mômes y sont allé…Hahahahaha…fort, tu t'es quand bien fait avoir Will…Hahahahaha…pas de doute ce sont mes enfants…Hahahaha. »

Jack laissa donc le pauvre Will, seul en tête à tête avec son onguent, ses pansements et ses blessures.

Le jeune forgeron se remit alors à penser de façon intense au meurtre de Jack et c'est sur ces douces pensées qu'il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, non pas à cause des tresses de Jack qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage, mais à cause des coups de feu tirés dehors. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que des pirates avaient pris d'assaut le Black Pearl.

Will bondit hors de la cabine, épée en main, prêt à pourfendre tout ce qui passerait devant lui, hormis les membres de son équipage, bien entendu !

Jack, lui, préférais user de la ruse pour survivre. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais escrimeur, ni même un mauvais tireur, mais il aimait jouer l'Ulysse des temps moderne, en évitant le plus possible de risquer sa peau.

Ainsi donc notre cher Capitaine tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre à l'abri, en utilisant le corps de ses ennemis, voir même de ses matelots pour se protéger.

Il finit cependant par trouver refuge derrière des caisses, alors que Will tentait de le retrouver.

« - Jack…JACK !

- Quoi ?

- Les enfants !

- Quoi les enfants ?

- Ils sont en danger.

- J'essaye déjà de sauver ma peau, ils ont qu'à se débrouiller !

- Jack !...Va rejoindre Poséidon, marin d'eau douce. Vociféra Will en envoyant l'ennemi qui venait de l'attaquer, bouffer les algues par la racine. »

Jack ne voulant apparemment pas sauver les deux petits démons, c'est Will qui dû s'en charger.

Les deux Jacks se trouvaient à la proue du bateau, lançant des pierres sur ceux qui les assaillaient. Will dût reconnaître qu'ils visaient plutôt bien. Surement le fruit d'années d'entrainement à tirer sur toutes sortes de cibles.

« - Hey, les mollusques, venez-vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille au lieu de vous attaquer à des enfants…A moins que vous n'ayez peur de perdre ! »

Enervés les trois ennemis se retournèrent et chargèrent. Will, en bon héros qui se respecte, les tailla en pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire

« - Aïe. »

Il venait de se prendre une pierre en pleine tête.

« - Désolé, on l'a pas fait exprès. »

Malgré le regard de chat Potté des deux enfants, il n'en cru pas un mot.

« - Allez rejoindre Jack, là-bas. »

Jack 1 et Jack 2 s'exécutèrent, suivit par Will qui protégeait leurs arrières.

« - Will ! Pourquoi tu m'envois les mioches…C'est MA cachette !

- A défaut de vous comporter en Capitaine, comportez-vous en père Jack !

- Nya nya nya !»

Notre cher Capitaine bouda, tandis que Will repartait à l'attaque.

Une heure plus tard, la bataille prenait fin avec la victoire du Black Pearl. Le bateau ennemi avait été pillé puis coulé, aucun membre de l'équipage n'ayant survécut.

Néanmoins, malgré la victoire, l'équipage du Capitaine Jack Sparrow avait subi de lourdes pertes.

Jack, une fois sortit de sa cachette comme si de rien n'était, félicita ses matelots et en profita pour passer ses troupes en revue.

« - Bravo, moussaillons. Vous vous êtes bravement battus. J'aurais pu m'en occuper seul mais vous avez aidé votre capitaine, félicitations.

- …

- Vous serez récompensé comme il se doit, bien entendu ! ...Kay, Azriel, Shany, toutes voiles dehors, Monsieur Cotton et Monsieur Cotton, vigie. Pintel, Ragetti, et les autres occupez-vous de jeter les morts par-dessus bord. Gibbs…apportez moi du rhum et à bâbord toute. Nous avons une île à piller. »

Tout l'équipage se mit en branle, mué par la volonté de découvrir le trésor. Le Capitaine Sparrow, derrière son gouvernail, surplombait, tel un roi, son navire et son équipage. Seul Gibbs et Will se tenaient à ses côtés.

« - Tenez, Jack, votre rhum.

- Merci Gibbs.

- Puis-je vous posez une question Capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Où…où étiez-vous pendant que nous nous battions ?

- …Je me suis infiltré dans le navire ennemi pour tuer leur Capitaine, voyons.

- Il s'est caché comme une fillette derrière des caisses en bois !

- Will !

- Et celui qui a tué le Capitaine, c'est ce matelot là-bas. Déclara Will, en pointant du doigt un jeune matelot en train de nettoyer le pont. »

Gibbs regarda son Capitaine, pas plus étonné que ça par les révélations de Will. Après tout il connaissait Jack depuis un certain temps, et commençait à avoir l'habitude de la conduite parfois exaspérante de celui-ci.

« - Jack, il faudrait donner des noms aux enfants.

- Pourquoi donc, je trouve que Jack est un très joli nom.

- …

- Et puis il est facile de s'en souvenir.

- Peut-être, mais il est surtout pénible de voir trois personnes apparaître alors que vous n'en appelez qu'un seul.

- Vous êtes bien tatillon aujourd'hui, Monsieur Turner…

- Terre en vue !

- …Nous règlerons la question plus tard. Nous allons accoster sur cette île pour vérifier que le Black Pearl n'a pas subi de dégâts graves. »

L'équipage était descendu à terre afin de vérifier l'état de la coque. Seul Will était resté sur le bateau. Il regardait la mer, accoudé à la rambarde. Jack était impossible. Il venait de perdre plus de la moitié de son équipage, qui comptait deux enfants et il voulait quand même aller sur l'île des Sirènes, récupérer le trésor de Poséidon. C'était digne du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Will laissa un soupire de lassitude s'échapper.

« - Will ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…Jack et…Jack ?

- On voulait te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

- Hein ?

- On voulait te remercier…

- De rien.

- de nous avoir bien fait rire à jouer les cochons pendus

- … Will les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait

- Donc pour te remercier, nous voulions t'offrir une baignade gratuite. »

Sur ces mots, Les deux enfants fondirent sur Will et le firent basculer par dessus bord. Un énorme plouf retentit, sous les rires des deux démons. L'équipage remonta sur le bateau en vitesse, croyant qu'une pièce du bateau venait de s'écrouler. Ils virent les gamins penchés sur la rambarde, en train de glousser. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste des matelots.

« - Je croyais que mon Black Pearl était en train de tomber en ruine, mais ce n'est que toi qui est tombé à l'eau ! Bonne baignade Will. »

S'ensuivit un cri de rage de la part de Will qui rejoignit sa plage à la nage (oui il ne sait pas encore marcher sur l'eau) et s'avança furieusement vers Jack.

« - Celle-là tu la mérites ! »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en envoyant son poing droit dans la figure de Jack, puis partit se réfugier dans la « forêt de palmiers » de l'île.

Après avoir inspecté le bateau et constaté qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât majeur, Jack décida qu'il était temps de repartir en mer.

« - On n'attend pas Monsieur Turner ?

- Il avait qu'a rester sur le bateau, et il finira bien par nous retrouver.

- Mais comment il fera pour quitter l'île sans bateau ?

- Les tortues de mer !

- Ah oui, les tortues. »

Soudain un cri retentit, et Will apparut. Il courrait comme si quelques monstres étaient à ses trousses.

« - Les voiles…sortez les voiles ! !

- Et bien Will, pourquoi es-tu si pressé de reprendre la mer ? Cria Jack amusé

- Parce que tu m'as transmis ta malédiction ?

- Quelle malédiction ? Demanda Gibbs

- Je ne suis pas maudit…promis. Dit Jack, en montrant ses mains, en signe d'innocence. »

Derrière Will apparut enfin des dizaines d'autochtones muni de lances, de pierres et autres armes.

Le jeune pirate réussit à monter à bord du bateau, essoufflé. Lorsque le bateau fut assez loin pour ne plus recevoir de lances ou de pierres, Jack, intrigué alla demander quelques explications à Will.

« - Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec quelques personnes.

- Généralement c'est vous qui vous retrouvez dans ce genre de situations…pas moi. Voilà ce que cela me coûte de devoir vous côtoyer chaque jour.

- Mon garçon, il serait temps que tu reconnaisses que tu aimes ça.

- Non c'est faux.

- Alors pourquoi rester avec nous ?

- …

- Bien maintenant au travail moussaillon.

- Une dernière chose Capitaine.

- Quoi encore ?

- Les prénoms ?

- Rooooooh, mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument leur donner des prénoms ?

- Parce que tout le monde a un prénom…même le perroquet.

- Pffffff, bien mais cela méritera une compensation. Chuchota le Capitaine à l'oreille de Will, tout en souriant.

- On verra ça plus tard. Répondit à son tour le forgeron en souriant.

- Les Jacks, venez par ici ! »

Les deux démons arrivèrent en courant, bousculant au passage Will.

« - Alors les mioches, selon ce cher Will, il faut vous donner des prénoms. Que diriez vous de…Cotton pour toi, petit et …

- Cotton est déjà pris.

- Ah bon ! Alors…Will et Elizabeth, c'est joli non ?

- …Jack, continuez comme ça et je vais vraiment finir par vous jeter par dessus bord !

- Bien, bien ! Alors que dirais tu de t'appeler Rhum et toi Wilhelmina ?

- Non ! Will, lança un regard sombre au Capitaine, pour lui avoir rappelé le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie. Que pensez-vous de Naïa, pour Naïade…

- Oh non, c'est niais les Natrucs !

- Non, en réalité c'est plutôt très méchant les Naïades.

- Ah oui…j'adore ce prénom !

- Bien, problème numéro un résolu…et toi que penses-tu de…Nérée ?

- C'est un prénom de fille !

- C'est un Dieu de la mer.

- Il est puissant ?

- Oui.

- Mmmmmh d'accord alors. »

Et sur ce les deux garnements repartirent faire quelques bêtises.

La mer qui était jusque là plutôt calme, se mit à s'agiter, l'orage gronda. Le brouillard s'était levé et tout ce que l'équipage voyait étaient les vagues qui fondaient sur eux. Mais après un moment de navigation mouvementé, l'île de Poséidon apparut. La mer formait autour d'elle un rond de tranquillité, bien que surplombée de nuages menaçants. Ce calme environnant ne rassurait pas pour autant les pirates, qui le craignaient beaucoup plus cette eau endormie.

Ils firent le tour de l'île afin de trouver un endroit où accoster mais celle-ci était entourée de rochers aiguisés infranchissables pour le Black Pearl. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre la décision de mouiller l'ancre et de prendre les barques pour débarquer sur l'île, un immense tunnel creusé dans la roche, apparut sous leurs yeux. En se rapprochant, ils furent ébahis de voir des sirènes sculptées à l'entrée de celui-ci. Bien qu'effrayés, ils décidèrent d'y pénétrer.

Le bateau vogua tranquillement sur l'eau. Un silence pesant régnait et seul le clapotis de l'eau tombant de la voute, accompagné des vaguelettes s'écrasant contre les parois, brisait ce dernier. Mais ce qui pétrifiait le plus les pirates étaient les sculptures de sirènes, monstres marins et autres dieux de la mer, qui ornaient les parois. Si réalistes que les matelots craignaient, qu'à tout moment elles ne se jettent sur eux.

Le souterrain s'enfonçait profondément dans l'île, mais ils finirent par déboucher sur une grotte dans laquelle se trouvait une plage.

Les pirates s'armèrent, puis mirent pieds à terre. Les bruits de leur pas s'enfonçant dans le sable et le cliquetis de leurs armes, se répercutaient sur les parois sculptées, renforçant leur malaise.

« - Jack, nous devrions repartir. Nous n'aurions même jamais dû venir. Chuchota Will.

- Que diable, un peu de courage ! Il n'y a personne. Cette île est abandonnée, elle n'a même surement jamais été habitée ! Vociféra le Capitaine.

- Et les statues sur les parois se sont faites toutes seules peut-être ?

- …Sûrement…Bien séparez-vous en petits groupes, et trouvez un chemin qui nous permettra de remonter à la surface. »

Le Capitaine était bien le seul à être enthousiaste. Même Naïa et Nérée, bien qu'intrépides habituellement, marchaient silencieusement aux côtés de Will.

L'équipage fit rapidement le tour de la caverne et tout ce qu'il remarqua, à part les sculptures, était des débris de bateaux, dont l'un indiquait le nom de celui-ci : Poséidon, ainsi qu'un dessin sur la paroi lisse, représentant une baleine et une sirène enflammées, entourées de deux torches.

Jack s'assit devant le dessin et le contempla. Il fut rejoint par Will et les deux enfants, qui restèrent debout.

« - Il faut chercher la sculpture d'une baleine et celle d'une sirène et y mettre feu ! Déclara Naïa, après quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionna Will

- Je sais pas, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer !

- Prenez cette torche et cherchez la sirène, je m'occupe de la baleine. »

Will, Naïa et Nérée firent le tour de la grotte et après une inspection minutieuse des parois, finirent par trouver les deux sculptures parmi toutes celles qui ornaient les murs. Le jeune pirate approcha la flamme de la statue et celle-ci prit instantanément feu. Naïa et Nérée firent de même de leur côté.

Un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un :

« - J'ai réussi à ouvrir le mur grâce à la force de mon esprit !

- Non, Jack, c'est plutôt grâce à l'intelligence de Naïa, s'exaspéra Will.

- C'est la même chose, puisque c'est ma fille ! En avant moussaillons ! »

Le Capitaine Sparrow laissa ces hommes passer en premier, il n'allait quand même pas ouvrir la marche et risquer de mourir ! Que ferait son équipage sans lui !

Le chemin était noir et humide et rien n'indiquait qu'il débouchait quelque part. Après de nombreux « cognages » de têtes contre les parois rocheuses, et autres « trébuchages », un bruit de bouteille, suivit d'un « Aïe » se fit entendre.

Bien qu'ils ne voyaient toujours rien à cause de l'obscurité, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sortis du tunnel et se trouvaient désormais dans une pièce suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillir. Après un moment de silence sans bouger d'un pouce, Naïa et Nérée, commencèrent à chercher une porte, une fenêtre, bref quelque chose qu'ils leur permettent de voir où ils se trouvaient exactement.

C'est finalement Nérée qui trouva une porte, un peu par hasard, puisqu'il était tombé à la renverse, en se prenant les pieds dans une caisse et s'était écrasé contre une porte, qui sous le choc s'ouvrit sur une clairière bordée par une forêt luxurieuse et lumineuse. Et au milieu de celle-ci un panneau sur lequel était écrit :

_**Vous avez trouvez le trésor du Poséïdon**_

_**Mais ceci est votre tombe**_

_**Attention Singes Méchants**_

Le soleil entra dans la pièce, aveuglant au passage les pirates. Sous leurs yeux émerveillés s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond…Des dizaines et des dizaines de caisses remplies de bouteilles de rhum. Probablement le butin le plus désiré de touts les pirates !

Will, les deux démons curieux, s'aventurèrent hors de la cache, pendant que l'équipage et leur Capitaine fort peu courageux restèrent à l'abri.

« - Et bien, mon cher Will, vous voyez bien qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, cette île est une cachette de pirates probablement morts depuis des années vu les squelettes qui gisent contre ses arbres…yerk. Déclara joyeusement Jack en sortant les retrouver.

- Pour une fois, vous avez peut-être raison, mais…

- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours obligé de rajouter des « mais », c'est agaçant !

- Mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être épié.

- Vous voyez toujours des ennemis partout,… »

Jack ne put finir sa phrase qu'une pierre rebondit violemment sur sa tête, l'assommant à moitié.

« - Qui a fait ça ?...Montre toi pirate de carnaval. Vociféra le Capitaine, sabre et revolver à la main, tournait sur lui même pour voir le fautif. »

Mais personne. Hormis, le reste de l'équipage qui vint les rejoindre et une pluie de pierres et de bâtons qui s'abattit sur eux.

« - Aaaaaaaaaah bande de lâches montrez-vous ! Venez tâtez de mon épée ! »

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, les coupables se révélèrent. Devant des pirates ahuris. Un groupe de singes, vêtus d'habits de pirates volés aux cadavres, et armés d'objets divers, s'avancèrent.

« - Des singes ? S'estomaqua le Capitaine Sparrow. Je me suis fais avoir par des singes ?

- On dirait bien mon cher Capitaine. Votre renommée n'est apparemment pas connue des populations primates de ce côté de la mer.

- Ha ha ha merci de cette remarque Monsieur Turner.

- A votre service, Capitaine. Dit le jeune pirate, insistant sur le dernier mot. »

Les singes, les regardaient toujours en bougeant la tête et émettant des sons plus ou moins rassurants.

« - On pourrait les apprivoiser. Fini par déclara Naïa

- Oui, et j'en ferais mon armée ! S'enflamma Jack

- Quand on verra un navire au loin, on se cachera, et on laissera juste les singes sur le pont…

- Comme ça, quand le navire ennemi arrivera à notre hauteur, il pensera qu'il n'y a personne. Poursuivit Nérée

- Je deviendrais le pirate le plus craint et le plus respecté des Mers !

- Et bien moi, je préfère faire un élevage de Jack, c'est vicieux, tordu, traitre et menteur. Ça vaut tous les meilleurs pirates du monde. »

Les trois Jack se retournèrent vers Will, qui les regardait narquois.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir chargé toutes les caisses de rhum sur le Black Pearl, et avoir fait de l'île leur camp de base, ils reprirent la mer, accompagnés d'une dizaine de singes. Les deux enfants, qui avaient travaillés dans un cirque, avaient réussi à apprivoiser les macaques. Et pour faire dans l'originalité, quatre d'entre eux avaient été appelés Jack, les autres portaient désormais les noms de Ragetti, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Naïa et Nérée, au grand damne de Will et Gibbs. Cependant pour les différencier, les deus petits monstres, les avaient habillés différemment, ce qui semblait plaire aux singes.

« - Où sont Jack et Will. Déclara une voix féminine près de l'oreille de Gibbs, qui se retourna sous la surprise.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Mais…quand êtes-vous montée à bord du navire ?

- Quand vous recherchiez des matelots à Tortuga.

- Ses habits !...C'est vous qui avez tué le capitaine du navire qui nous a attaqué !

- Oui, oui…Bien maintenant dîtes moi où sont Jack et Will, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec eux !

- Ils sont dans la cabine…mais vous ne devriez pas y aller pour l'instant. »

La fin de la phrase finit dans le vent, Elizabeth se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers la cabine du Capitaine.

Elle ouvrit la porte afin de dire leurs quatre vérités aux deux pirates, et si par la même occasion elle pouvait les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre pourquoi pas. Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan lorsqu'elle découvrit Jack et Will sur le lit, dans une position sans équivoque.

« - J' vous avez bien dit d'pas entrez Mademoiselle Swan ! Chuchota Gibbs, derrière elle

- C'est…choquant !

- Quand, je ne sais pas mais Chaud je veux bien vous croire.

- …

- Oui et pour que cela continue à être chaud, pourriez-vous fermer cette porte afin qu'il n'y est plus de courant d'air ! Déclara le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.»

Elizabeth se jeta cette fois-ci de son plein gré à l'eau. Quand à Gibbs, il referma la porte, laissant le loisir aux deux pirates d'approfondir leurs connaissances du corps humain !


End file.
